Our Hearts Beat as One
by Kiri-Kiri-chan
Summary: We three are one. One team, one person and one soul. Our hearts beat as one and we shall protect each other as if it was our own body. Team 7 leave Konoha for good. Your pain is our pain Naruto… [A Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto story][COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Our Hearts Beat as One**

_Together we walk away__, my precious friends_

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: I was thinking-

**Chains**: Don't hurt yourself.

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: SHUT UP! Anyway, I was thinking-

**Rayzo**: What were you thinking about?

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: LET ME SPEAK DAMNIT!!

**Chaos**: you were thinking?

**Chains**: Yea she-…waits, who are you?

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: A new friend.

**Rayzo**: Well hello Chaos, welcome to our little family.

**Chains**: Yea welcome-

**Kiri-kiri-chan**: SHUT UP! Let me finish what I was saying! God! Anyway, I was thinking about Team 7 while I was looking for pictures on DeviantArt and saw a picture of Sakura if she was a missing Nin. I've seen the picture so many times before but then I thought, "what if team 7 all became missing Nin's?" So, I decided I would write a story where they all became missing ninja!

**Rayzo**: …..

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: What?

**Rayzo**: Nothing, start the story.

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: o-okay…

-

**Summary**: "We three are one. One team, one person and one soul. Our hearts beat as one and we shall protect each other as if it was our own body." Team 7 leave Konoha for good. "Your pain is our pain Naruto…" A Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto story

**Disclaimer**: I was going to buy it off of eBay but then I got distracted by some fluff floating around the room for 5 hours.

**Warnings:** Violence, swearing and no Yaoi! Awww sad, I no! My first Not Yaoi story! Shock!

**R&R**: Would be very very very very nice!

-

_Prologue _

Walk away from the past, walk away from the village, walk away from the people and walk away from the whispers. All three of them did just that, they walked away from it all, not looking back once as the sun set in the background and coloured the land a light orange. The wind ran threw their hair as they made their way threw the darkening forest, not sure if they would ever return to the village they grew up in.

"We are one." Sasuke said. His voice hard and cold as the winter wind.

"One team." Sakura said, eyes low and fists clenched.

"One soul." Naruto whispered pain in his voice. Pain from the past, pain from the name calling, the injuries he suffered as a child and the constant look of hate everybody shot at him like bullets.

Sasuke stopped and looked at his fellow team mates. Eyes determined, "Are we all ready for the trials we will have to go through?"

"Of course." Sakura said, as if it was the stupidest question she had ever been asked. They both looked at Naruto, their team mate, their precious friend.

"Let's go." He looked up at them, smiling, but not his usually happy fox grin. His face was hard and held no real emotion. Just rage and sorrow.

Only one thought ran threw their minds as they walked away from the lives they were abandoning;

_"Together we walk away, my __precious friends."_

-

_Chapter 1: Meeting Strangers in old Friends_.

Sakura laughed softly, it sounded so childlike and eerie that any sane person would want to run as far away from her as their legs could take them. She stabbed the man in the leg again, her laughter subsiding and a sweet smile touching her lips. She didn't care to wipe the blood from her face, she would do it later, and Sakura had just started her fun. Placing her long Katana on the mans bloodied shirt she pressed down slightly, just enough to draw blood, and slashed it down. A cry of agony escaped the tortured man, wishing to die.

"Sakura, you can be so mean sometimes." Sasuke said as he walked behind her and looking down at what she had done to the stupid boy.

"He was insulting, I don't like rude people." She tilted her head to the side and started to poke her sword into the mans shoulder.

"And he didn't even say sorry when you asked!" Naruto laughed from up in the tree he sat in, biting into a red apple. "Maybe he should be punished longer than a few hours, er? To make sure he gets the message." Sakura looked down at the man, contemplating the blonde's words.

"No, we have to get going soon." Sasuke looked up at Naruto, blue eyes connecting with black.

"Spoil all my fun." Sakura sighed and stabbed the man straight threw his chest and into his heart.

"I didn't say you had to stop now, Sakura." But apparently Sakura had gone into her own bloody filled mind as she continued to stab the man, blood splashing onto her face and clothes.

"Something is going to happen today." Naruto jumped down from the tree and landed next to Sasuke, "Some…..interesting." He closed his eyes, felling the wind wrapped around his tanned body.

"Do you have any idea on what it could be?" Everything became silent, Sakura stopped stabbing the long dead man and looked back at her friends. Only the wind, which seemed to whisper quite words to Naruto could be heard. He opened his eyes; a wide smirked on his face and bit into the apple.

"Old friends."

Sakura smiled happily at his words, "Old blood." She ran her tongue over her lips to taste the blood that dripped off her face.

"New enemies." Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that appeared onto his face at the thought of killing all those who had tortured Naruto's life until he become 'useful'.

"This is going to be fun!" Sakura squealed, stabbing her Katana down hard into the mans gut and into the ground.

-

Kakashi wanted to curse, this was not a mission he wanted to take, but he had to. Not because he was ordered to but because…it was his team. It was his responsibility. He knew they were up to something the last time he saw them, but, he didn't think they would run away, become missing ninja and go off killing people for their own enjoyment.

And, even though he did hate to admit it, he was quite proud of his former team. He was surprised they had survived this long.

But still, what they were doing, not matter the reason, was unforgivable.

He ran faster, his heart beating fast and his mind running on thoughts of his former team. This might be on of the hardest things he will have to do. He looked behind him, Gai, Lee, Neji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru all came with him for this mission. More wanted to come, but the team was already big enough with 8 people.

But the problem was, could they do what was needed to do? Could they really kill their old friends?

"I smell blood!" Kiba shouted, running ahead and jump by a river where, and saw the remains for a man who looked like he had been cut up from the inside out.

"Oh god!" Hinata mumbled, it was a disgusting sight and even worse smell.

"Finally!" They all looked up to see 3 figures sitting in the tree the mutilated body laid under.

"It's rude to keep people waiting." They all jumped from the tree.

"We don't like rude people." Sasuke smiled at all of the people who stood, glaring at them with hate and confusion.

-

Everybody looked at the three people formally known as Team 7. Sakura had blood all over her and looked completely insane. Naruto, even though smiled coldly at them, he seemed to have no emotions at all in his deep blue eyes and Sasuke looked as cool and uncaring as ever, but his eyes shone with murderous intent.

"So, this is what my team has become, hm?" Kakashi had no idea what to say expect that. "Three stupid children with a little bit of power!" He spat the words; he didn't think he had ever been so fall of rage before.

"That's rude Kakashi sensei." Sakura said, her head tilted to the side in a disappointed manner.

"That's it, your grounder!" Naruto shouted, laughing loudly at Kakashi.

"Maybe we could just bury him underground?" Sasuke piped in.

"Who gets to see his face first wins!" Sakura shouted, her voice sounded so childlike.

And in a second they were gone, vanished, their chakra completely hidden from the 8 people that had come to take Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto down. Not even Neji or Hinata could see anything with their powerful eyes.

"Where are they?" Shino sent his bugs everywhere but they found nothing. All of them knew they were in danger, they all knew that the three missing ninja were still there, but where, they didn't no.

Hinata felt something hard and cold run straight threw her gut, her screamed filled the silent forest, she looked down and saw a silver katana that was covered in her blood, it slowly slid out and Hinata instantly fell to the ground, Sakura behind her, gigging like a child.

"All dead." She cried happily before vanishing again. Neji ran to his cousin, while the others franticly tried to find Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"She's dead." Neji tried to control his emotions but was finding it harder and harder, he had to stay calm, he had to stay calm or he wouldn't be able to fight his former friends! His enemies.

Lee felt something grab his legs hard, he looked down, shocked, to see Naruto's smiling face. Before he even got a chance to shout out Naruto had pulled him down into the ground.

"Lee!" Gai shouted and ran to where his student had been swallowed by the ground; he started to dig at the dirt desperate to find him before he suffocated. "Lee!" As he dug, blood started to come to the surface, covering Gai's hands. "Lee!" Gai shouted again, not believing that anything had happened to Lee, this was not his student's blood! Lee was too talented to die in just a matter of seconds!

"Bastards!" He cried out, his face becoming an anger that no one had ever seen in him before, tears running down his face. "Bastards!"

"This is no fun guys!" Sakura sang, her voice echoing threw the forest.

"Maybe they are just too weak." Sasuke shouted out, laughing. "Naruto, we are leaving, finish them off."

"You got it!" Naruto's voice said happily.

Kakashi glared at the voices, how dare they call him weak! He looked at the others, Gai's face was filled with rage at his Students death. Neji seemed calm but his anger was showing threw his eyes.

They we all thinking the same thing.

"_How dare they call us weak_!"

-

"Naruto will be okay, wont he?" Sakura asked Sasuke as they jumped threw the trees.

"Of course he will be, he had 'it', doesn't he."

"Aw, I wanna go back and see the blood now!" Sakura mumbled under her breath sadly.

"We will find you someone to kill later, okay?"

"But I wanted to kill one of our friends!" Sasuke looked at Sakura, she had changed a lot. Firstly she had gone insane, she just loved to watch people die and bleed while doing it. She had grown her hair out again so it was long now, Sasuke always thought long hair suited her better than short. She had grown up a lot, well her body had grown, her mind had gotten younger and a lot more blood thirsty. But she was still the loyal and smart friend he had known her to be, when she wasn't acting like a child.

Sasuke was still determined to kill Itachi, training as hard as he can to prepare himself for the coming fight. But this time he cared if he died in the fight or not. He wanted to kill Itachi and live, not kill Itachi and die while doing it. He had too much to live for now.

Sasuke thought that Naruto had changed a lot to. He had learned to control his demon completely. He could even summon it out of his body and still have a large amount of chakra. Nobody knew this though, nobody lived to tell anybody.

"You killed Hinata." Sasuke told his pink haired friend.

"Oh, I did, I didn't i?" She laughed happily at him and continued to jump threw the trees.

-

Kakashi knew that Naruto would be strong, but what he saw in front of him scared him to a point he wanted to run. He had no idea that what Naruto was doing was even possible! A huge red chakra fox stood in front of 6 ninja, its teeth showing as it smiled down upon them like ants needing to be squashed.

"Kakashi, Run." Gai said quietly to the gray haired ninja, who was still partly in shock.

"W-what?! No!" No way would he leave now, even if he wanted to, he would not let Naruto live! He had too much power for a child that wanted to do nothing but kill.

"Someone needs to go tell the Hokage about this." Kakashi looked at Gai, asking why he didn't. But then he knew. Gai suspected that they will all probably die. He needed to take revenge for his fallen student. Even if it meant his life. "You will be the fastest." Kakashi sighed, he laid a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Goodbye my friend." Gai nodded at Kakashi, a smiling on his face. Rain started to fall slowly from the sky as Kakashi jumped away as fast as he could, he heard his friends charging at Naruto, he heard his friends fall to the ground.

And he heard his friends die.

-

Naruto lay on his back, his eyes wide in pain. It had taken hard work to kill them all. Now he lay on the blood stained ground and let the rain soothe his sore body. He wasn't sure if it was night or not, all he knew was right now he was in pain. So much pain. His body hurt and his heart. Why though? Why did it hurt? Why did tears run from his blue eyes? Was he sad?

He hadn't been sad in such a long time. He had killed so many people in the past, why sad about these 8 people? Why feel regret and disgusted by his own actions? He cried out as pain shot threw his body, rolling to his side he started to cough hard, vomiting blood on his hands.

He needed his friends. He needed Sasuke and Sakura.

He didn't no how to get them, he started to panic, he stood up, more blood running from his mouth as he did. He was confused, he was scared and his panic was taking over.

"Help…." He crocked as he limped slowly away from the dead bodies. "Help!" He fell to his knees and cried, he couldn't stop the tears as they run angrily from his closed eyes. Why was this happening?! Why?!

Where were Sasuke and Sakura? Had they left him? Was he alone?

"Not again! Not again! Not again!" He cried, painfully getting up to his feet he started to move again. He wouldn't be left alone again. He couldn't be left alone again.

Everything was too much and he just let himself fall again, the rain chilling his skin as it ran across his bare skin.

"Help….."

-

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: whoa, longest chapter I have ever written! Im so proud! Anyway, like it?

**Rayzo**: I think it's very original, I have never read a story where all of team 7 becomes missing ninja.

**Chains**: Well done, you did some original for once.

**Chaos**: Well done!

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Anyway! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Our hearts beat as one**

_Dead Flowers_

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Hello! Thank you so much for all of the reviews!

**Chaos**: Yes, thank you.

**Chains**: This time we want more reviews!

**Rayzo**: Yes, and lots of ideas to! What do you think should happen?

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Also, feel free to write some constructive criticism.

**Chaos**: Anyway,

**Chains**: Shall we begin?

**Rayzo**: I think we shall-

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: STORY TIME!

-

**Summary** **for chapter 2**: The rain fell from the heavens like tears angels have shed

**Disclaimer**: I was going to buy it off of eBay but then I got distracted by some fluff floating around the room for 5 hours.

**Warnings:** Lost.

**R&R**: Yes please! **Hands cookies to people who do**

-

Three young bodies lay on the wet green grass as the rain fell from the heavens like tears angles have shed for the three lost souls.

All holding each others hands, protecting each other. A sign to how they will never let go, letting their life force run threw the hands and the bodies they held on to so closely to their heart.

They were out in the open, anybody could come and slice of their heads at no moments notice, but they wouldn't care.

"I will die holding you both." Naruto spoke softly, tightening his hold on both Sasuke's and Sakura's hand. Naruto was still hurting at what he had done to his former friends. How could he do it to people he vowed to protect so long ago. He vowed to protect them even while they hurt him so. _Am i really the monster they claim me to be?_ He sighed at his own thoughts, yes, he was the monster, and he could no longer place the blame on the demon chakra fox that lay hidden inside his stomach.

"You are human Naruto." Sakura reassured him, as if reading his mind.

"And as humans, we are allowed to make mistakes; we are allowed to take the wrong path in life." Sasuke rubbed his thump over Naruto's hand, something that he had started to do frequently when either Naruto or Sakura became upset. "All humans' sins, but some sin more than others."

"We are in the others category." Sakura said happily, trying to lighten the mood. Sasuke chuckled lightly with Naruto at Sakura's words.

"But because we are in that category-" Not whispered, letting a tear slip from his eyes, "-not even the rain can cleanse our souls."

"Heh, I wouldn't choose better people to go to hell with!" Sasuke shouted and stood up from the ground, pulling his friends up with him. "Now my friends, what should we do now?" He looked up at the grey clouds, likening the stinging coldness of every drop that touched his pale skin.

"How about, getting something to eat?" Sakura smiled at them all. Sasuke and Sakura looked and Naruto. A lot may have changed over the years, but one thing you can always rely on to stay the same.

"REMAN!" Naruto shouted out, punching his fist up into the air and showing a hit of the old Naruto.

-

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan** The next one will be longer! I swear! I'll write a very long one! Its just, I have work and I wanted to get this one out coz I promised I would! But I promise! The next one will be longer!

**Chains**: Blame her boss!

**Chaos**: She's on her p-

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan: Slaps** SHUT UP!!

**Rayzo**: Remember your breathing exercises.

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Yes, anyway, please review and don't be to mad at the short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Hearts Beat as One**

_Silently Screaming_

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: I really do love all of you, thank you so much for the reviews, really, thank you.

**Chains**: Shut up, you sound like some stupid prom queen.

**Rayzo**: oh be nice Chains.

**Chaos**: Yes Chains, it's very nice to see Kiri-Kiri-Chan so happy.

**Chains**: Whatever…..

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Chains is a little upset because Rayzo hasn't been sleeping with him.

**Chains**: **Growls**

**Rayzo**: Heh…Kiri-Kiri, please-

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: So yea, Chains is a little bit _frustrated_ at the moment.

**Chains** **grabs knife**

**Chaos**: Awww, poor Chains, he aint gettin' any ass! **Laughs**

**Chains**grrrr…..

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Control that beast Rayzo! Heh….

-

**Summary**: _"I wish to ask you a question, demon. But the question I want answered, you cannot answer. But, I'll ask anyway"_.

**Disclaimer**: I don't Own Naruto, but this story is **MY** idea! Got that?

**Warnings**: Oh I dunno, read and find out.

**R&R**: Yes! YES! OH MY GOD YES! MORE! MORE! **SCREAMS**

**IMPORTANT: Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are NOT, I repeat NOT in a sexual relationship with one enough. **

-

_Demon…_

**What is it, kit**?

_Why am I here? Why do I live? Why do I breath even though I wish my hardest not to?_

**The answer is simple, Kit**

_Then answer my question, fox_

**Why should I tell you, kit? Are you incapable to find the answer on your own?**

_Just answer the question_

**I will, once you yourself no the answer**

_But then my question won't need to be answered_

**Exactly**

-

Death was one of the things Naruto would proudly admit he knew nothing about. He didn't no why people died or suffered the way they did. Was it because the human race had all been cursed the moment they laid a bare foot on the moist ground? Naruto didn't no anybody who didn't have a troubled past. Sasuke's whole clan had been murdered by the person he looked up to most. Sakura had been made fun of as a child just because of her looks and then she had lost her best friend over a boy, such a stupid reason (Sakura herself will even admit that. It took complete insanity for her to finally do so). Why was it that Ninja all seemed to be hurting so badly inside? Was it some unwritten law that must be followed to the T? If so, who made up this unfair rule and why do people follow it?

Naruto had for so wanted to prove that he was worth everybody's respect. But in the end, he would never gain it. Nobody, expect Sasuke and Sakura, would ever truly trust him. He had a demon inside of him, why should they trust him? But he had promised that he would protect his Village no matter what. So why did they all still turn their backs on him? Why whisper cruel and hurtful words? The demon was the one that had caused all that suffering, not Naruto.

Naruto was just a child….

Screaming…..for someone to look at him….love him….

_Dont look away from me, I have done nothing wrong_

He was innocent.

But, there is only so much a person can take before they break.

_Your broke me, even though I promise__d to protect and love you all. I would have died to protect you all. But still…..you all look away from me._

-

10 dead, 5 dying and 1….scattered all over the place. His blood painting the trees a delicious crimson red. Sakura was killing the dying. Sasuke was smiling up at the bright moon that light up his pale skin and Naruto just looked down at the 10 dead bodies that lay motionless around the dirty forest ground. He was expecting something, he wasn't sure what though. _Maybe for them to get up?_ Naruto wondered to himself, half expecting them to do so, but no moment was made from the 10 dead corpses, only the soft wind blowing threw their blood stained hair.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and run a bloody finger over his parted lips before pushing her finger inside his mouth.

"What does it taste like, Naruto?" He sucked on her finger, not taking his deep blue eyes away from her light green ones.

"Hate." He whispered to her after she had pulled her finger from his mouth. "And love."

Hate and love have so much in common. Both are a passionate feeling for someone or something. Both words are used to recklessly and both have the same beautiful deep colour. Red.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, wrapping his arms around the boy and kissed his neck. He softly rubs his forehead into the back of Naruto's head, loving the feel of his soft golden locks. "Which is stronger? Love or hate?" Sasuke asked lazily.

"Im not sure…" His blue eyes still remained on Sakura's. Not breaking contact once. He lifted his hand so he held onto Sasuke's arm as he held the blond in a soft loving embrace. Sakura came closer to Naruto and kissed his lips gently, running her tongue over the boy's lips. Naruto opened his mouth and tasted the coppery taste of the blood that had been spilt that night. Sakura didn't drink the blood; she just liked the taste and would run her tongue over the bleeding blade of her katana. She pulled back slowly from the panting blond. She looked over to the raven hair boy that still hand his arms around Naruto, still rubbing his head into the blond hair as if looking for some kind of comfort.

"Love." Naruto finally whispered, closing his eyes, a small smile tracing his lips, "it tastes of love."

-

They would kill and fight nearly everyday, because they were missing ninja. That's what missing ninja do. They fight for there lives and when the fight has ended, but there life is still going on, they ask themselves one simple question: _"why?" _But the answer was never as simple as the question unfortunately. Naruto had thought that he lived to protect his village and the people who lived in that village. But now, what did he live for?

_Sasuke and Sakura?_

Yes, he lived for them and them only. But what would he do if they died? Did he have anything else that kept him breathing and walking? No….there wasn't.

"Naruto, stop daydreaming, we have to leave soon." Sakura said to Naruto in her childish voice, her hands lightly holding onto the handle of her katana.

"Where are we going anyway?" Naruto grabbed his bag from the ground and searched around for a cloth. "You haven't told us yet Sasuke." He pulled the cloth out and poured some water onto it then handed it to Sakura, "You have blood on your face." He told her casually.

"Im not sure." Sasuke was looking up at the dark night sky, his face blank and emotionless. "Where ever the wind takes us." His voice was low but his friends had heard the raven haired boy speak.

"But the wind doesn't no where it's going either." Naruto whispered to them, a soft breeze wrapping itself around the blond like invisible silk.

"Then it shall be a surprise." Sakura told them, a half smirk half smile on her face. "Maybe we will see our teacher again on the way, hm."

Sasuke turned to Sakura, a soft smile tracing his lips, "We shouldn't kill anymore of our old friends, Sakura." He looked back up into the sky, letting the soft light from the moon bath him in silver light. "We don't want to upset Naruto again." He meant every word. He didn't want one of his precious friends to be hurt again; he would not allow that to happen.

"We should go…." Naruto closed his eyes, "The wind….is pushing us this way." Naruto lifted and elegant finger and point west, his eyes close and a peaceful look wash over his smooth features.

"Then, that way we shall go!" Sakura giggled happily, grabbing Naruto by the hand and picking his bag up along with hers.

_"__The moon lights my pale face_

_As we walk on this winters eve."_

Sakura sang the words softly as the former team 7 made their way threw the silent forest the only sound coming from the gentle wind that showed them the way to their future and Sakura's soft childlike voice.

_"We walk amongst the dead,_

_Ignoring their silent screams_

_As I sing my silent song__"_

She grabbed hold of Sasuke's and Naruto's hand as they walked, dead leaves dancing in the light breeze that moved them forwards.

_"My heart is not broken_

_But my soul is now a million broken pieces of glass_"

Sasuke listened to the words of the song that Sakura made up, her voice ringing out so softly and being carried away with the wind, entwined.

_"Walk with me my friends_,

_Walk were the dead_,

_Nor living can find a trace of our __existence_."

The moon bathed the three as they walked together, hand in hand and fingers entwined.

_"You will never find us,_

_Unless we wish to be hound_,

_The only reason you no we live,_

_Is from the blood that drips, drips, drips_

_On the forest floor_"

Naruto felt something deep inside him smile, maybe the old him? Maybe his demon? It didn't really matter. Because it was there, why did it have to be important how it got there? No. He looked at his friends, it didn't matter at all. Because it was there, with him.

_"Listen to the wind_

_As Naruto does and you shall finally understand._

_Watch the moon, as Sasuke does, and you will understand._

_Listen to the words my insanity sings._

_Then maybe you'll understand_"

No one will ever be able to listen to the wind like Naruto did. Everybody heard the wind, but did they ever _listen_ to it? If you listen you will hear the words it silently screams.

_"__Taste the blood, Naruto._

_Taste the Sakura tree's blood_

_Watch the moon that lights the pale skin of my once love_"

Nobody will ever understand why Sasuke looks at the moon the way he does. But they did, only them. Only the ones that truly understood the Uchiha could ever understand, only Naruto and Sakura would ever truly understand their fallen angel.

_We walk threw the forest_,

_Cutting our feet_

_From the broken souls_

_That skater the forest floor_,

_The only reason you no we live_

_Is from the blood that drips, drips, drips_

We live and keep on moving and breathing for the people that we love the most. No matter how insane they may be, no matter how cold they are and not matter how broken they have become. We live and fight so we can see them smile one again.

-

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: I wish I could draw! I want fanart of my story!

**Chains**: You can draw stick people…

**Rayzo**: **sigh**

**Chaos**: I got it! If someone draws good fanart of this story and puts it up on DeviantArt….Kiri-Kiri-Chan well…….Post 2 chapters up in one week!!

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: I don't want to bribe them!

**Rayzo**: But it might be the only way to get fanart…

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: I'm going to put two chapters up this week anyway….

**Chains**: Would anyone like to draw fanart?

**Rayzo:** Anyway, of the fanart topic!

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Please review! Unknown Muncher AND mistress0of0sin I am waiting for your review mwhahahaha!

**Chains**Why them?

**Rayzo**: They have reviewed twice!

**Chaos**: and they are always so nice **smiles**

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Yep! Review and you get a cookie, a cake and…..SASUKE!!

**Sasuke**: I never agreed to that….


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Hearts beat as one**

_Fly away like birds_

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: So, this is the last one. I no, it's sad, I was planning it to be longer but damn, with work and everything its just _so_ hard to find time right now! But, (because im leaving school soon, w00t!) I will be writing a sequel that is about all three of them while they were missing Ninja. By the way, they all-

**Rayzo**: Don't tell them.

**Chains**: leave it as a surprise.

**Chaos**: Hopefully it turns out good.

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Okay, have fun **smiles**

-

**Summary**: I've got nothing left - just an empty heart. I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight. There's nothing more for me - lead me away... Or leave me lying here

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it!

**Warnings**: Death!!! Oh

**R&R****: Please!!**

**-**

It's been four long years, and finally I feel as if I can rest. I wonder if I have even slept in these four years. Maybe, but nightmares were probably the only thing that greeted me at the door of unconsciousness. Sakura doesn't sleep, that is one of the things that made her go insane. Sasuke….He sleeps, but so lightly a small rain drop falling to the ground would wake him.

Anyway, all that doesn't really matter now, 'cause we have finally lost. Did we lose the will to live on this day? Or was it when we took those first few steps away from the people who lay slain on the unholy blooded ground after we had left the village? Maybe….But it doesn't matter. Who cares about Sakura losing her mind? Who cares that Sasuke didn't get to kill the brother that killed his clan? Who cared when I lay cold and beaten at the age of 8 just because I had a demon inside me?

Who cares that we lay here, on the green grass, the sun shining down so bright on us, warming our skin? Who cares that blood surrounds us? Who cares that it is _our_ blood?

We aren't dead yet… _Yet_. But give in time. Maybe another 5 minutes? Anyway, shouldn't it be raining? But the sun is shining happily. Doesn't it rain when people like us die? Maybe the sky isn't thinking about us today. Oh well, I'd rather die while the sun is shining and holding the hands of my dying friends. And then I think back to what Sasuke told us, on a day like this.

_"__Heh, I wouldn't choose better people to go hell with."_

I knew we wouldn't be going to the great place up in the sky. That was quite obvious. But, as Sasuke had said, I wouldn't choose better people to go to hell with. It wasn't a nice thought, going to hell. But it was the truth and I'm not one to lie to myself, so I won't deny it. So if I'm damned, I'll be damned. If there was a way to save our souls I would gladly do it in a second. But sadly, no angels are appearing in front of us, so I'm guessing we're on our own here.

"If I was a bird-" Sakura chocked out, breaking the silence, "-I would fly away from everything, I wish I was a bird….i wish we were all birds. Then-" She paused again, thinking of the right words? "-Then we would be free from our golden cage." Naruto smiled lightly. Are birds even free? Nothing in this world is _free_, not even feelings. The birds may fly, the fish may swim and humans may walk, but that doesn't mean we can ever escape. We are all caged and are destined to stay in this golden cage. I might believe we can make our own destiny, but there are things we cannot escape. We can't escape being hated, loved, sad, and happy and we will never be able to stop the reaper from taking our hands and leading us away from one cage to another

I would describe how we died, but I don't care, it wasn't important. But I'll describe who killed us. He was a man I have always looked up to, a man with silver hair and a mask covering his face and an orange book usually in hand when he fought us. Not this time though. No, he had to calculate every move we were going to do, and he had to do it in a short amount of time. Even with his powerful eye it was hard for him to keep up to us, but he managed. He also picked up on our weaknesses early on in our battle. We loved each other. That was a weakness we were proud to have, but still, it was a weakness no enemy should learn about. But he did. Oops. We messed up, we got angry. He hurt Sakura pretty badly, she was screaming and hot tears ran down her face. Sasuke was careless when he acted, so was I. We wanted to go over to her and help her up…So we got distracted. So careless.

Kakashi….One of the hardest thing he ever had to do….Not the fight. But the killing us part. He watched us grow up, he watched us become stronger and he watched us leave. He told us. But he didn't no that we would be leaving the village. He just saw Me, Sasuke and Sakura walking off into the forest….he thought we would e back….he thought wrong though.

Pain is running threw my body like melted white metal. And I suddenly just can't wait to fall asleep. But, if im going to hell I should get used to this I guess. I don't want Sakura and Sasuke to go threw this pain. So I start wishing to God that they go to heaven, I'll take their punishments to. I don't care about me, I just….dont want them to be sad.

That sounded so cheesy, but hey, its truth. And usually the truth comes out very cheesy. So I don't care. I lay in the green field, holding my friends hands and prayer to the Gods, that they will take Mercy on Sakura and Sasuke. It's my fault anyway, I am the guilty one. If I wasn't around-

"I'm so happy I meet you Naruto and Sakura." Sasuke whispers out in pain. Sometimes I think he can read my mind.

"I love you both, don't forget that, okay?" Sakura giggled, but it ended up with her coughing up blood.

"Sakura-!"

"I'm fine." She whispered, but she wasn't. None of us are, we all know. Why are we lying?

"I'm not," I whisper to them, "I'm dying and going to hell. But hey, at least I'll have company, and misery does love company." I laugh, just slightly.

"I wanted so bad to kill him-" Sasuke shouts, well, talks loudly. "I wanted to rip his throat out for hurting my precious people! But, at least I'll see him in hell!" Sasuke sounded so bitter, I was sad. "God, I don't care! Let the bastard live, he doesn't have what I have and never will." He squeezes our hands a little, and he sounded a little less bitter and a little more….Happy? I'm not sure if that was the right word, but….whatever.

"Well-" Sakura closed her eyes, tears running from them. "-looks like I'm the first to go." I feel her loosen her grip on my hand a little, but its still tight….dead. My pink haired friend, my first love and the person I held close to my heart. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. She didn't want me to so I held it all in. I shall miss her, but why? I'll be joining her soon. I ask God once more, begging God to send her to a place where the sun shines and the flowers are always beautiful. _Please…_

"I didn't….i didn't want to leave you on your own again-" Sasuke is have trouble breathing, "-But….i don't think I have a choice in the matter." And I feel him die…My heart sinks and I want to cry so badly. But I don't, I keep it in and again I beg that God will send him to where, Sakura hopefully is.

"I want to take their punishment! Let me go to hell for them both!" I shout out angrily! Holding my friends hands so tight my knuckles are turning white. "I don't care….as long….as long as they are okay…" That's all I ever wanted. Just for them to smile happily would be the greatest gift I could ever receive, even if im not there to see it and even if im not the person making them smile. I would gladly take any punishment.

Slowly, my eyes begin to close and I feel a numbing feeling spread across my body. I was the last to go, but that's okay. I wouldn't want them to watch me die. The very last thing I see as I die is three birds, a pink one, black one and white one. They fly threw the air, twisting and twirling. Maybe birds are free.

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...   
Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere   
Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on

Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow 

So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for

The sun is shining so brightly and I feel so warm. Sakura petals surround me from the blowing wind. Threes are everywhere, filled with pink petals. And in the distant, I see two figures.

"Naruto, hurry up!"

"Come on, dobe, we don't have all day."

They both smile at me so happily, and my heart if filled with so much love for them both.

Three birds fly threw the beautiful blue sky. One pink, one black and one white.

_I forgive thee _

_FIN_

-

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: What did you think?

**Chaos**: meh was alright I guess.

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: Thanks -.-

**Rayzo**: It was very nice.

**Chains**: Crazy birds.

**Kiri-Kiri-Chan**: The sequel will not be out soon. I've got a lot of things im planning so once I finish everything I will write the sequel. The sequel will be their lives in those four years, not just the end.


End file.
